


Gabriel in Winter

by TrickyJerseyGirl



Series: How to Make a Family [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bonding, Consensual Sex, F/M, Fluff, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Gabriel being romantic, Gabriel has wolves, Gabriel is sentimental, Gabriel is sweet, Gabriel is tricky, Gabriels likes the snow, Heterosexual Sex, Mild Smut, Romantic Fluff, Sex, Sexual Content, fluffy fluff, folklore and fluff, mentions of Loki - Freeform, part of a series, snow and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:39:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9231191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrickyJerseyGirl/pseuds/TrickyJerseyGirl
Summary: Now that he has received the blessing of his brother Castiel and the Winchesters, all that he needs is for Tia to say yes. What better way to convince her to do that than to take her to his second home in the deep of winter, and show her some old tricks and some new ones?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is easily the fluffiest thing I have ever written, and I struggled with it. Forgive the probably bad Norwegian, which I used Google Translate for (end notes will include translations).

Christmas at the Bunker had been fantastic, but after a few days away, Tia had to admit that it felt wonderful waking up in her own bed. At least, she thought it was her own bed. But when she opened her eyes, instead of the familiar blooming jasmine that should have been outside the bedroom window, there was a snow-covered fir tree. 

Also, this was not her bed. Her bed, at home in New Orleans, was an antique four-poster covered in a deep purple quilt; in this bed, in this house, she was under a plush, warm eiderdown in a far less elaborate, though certainly comfortable, bed. There could be only one explanation. 

“Baby?” she called out. “Where am I?”

“You are naked in a bed in a cabin in the woods of Norvik, Norway,” Gabriel said as he came into the room with a tray. “You are about to eat breakfast, served by an amazingly handsome man who is sadly no longer naked since he just gave a couple of hikers quite an eyeful thanks to the windows in the kitchen. After breakfast, there are surprises.”

“Because waking up in Norway wasn’t surprise enough?” she asked, sitting up so he could arrange her breakfast tray. 

“Never enough surprises,” he said, wrapping a soft faux-fur throw around her, then handing her a cup of coffee. “That’s part of being a Trickster, and I was a Trickster in this very country for a long, long time. Even the wolves remember.”

“The wolves?” Tia asked with her mouth full of smoked salmon omelet. “And how many kinds of cheese are there on my plate?”

“Four,” he said. “Norwegians always have cheese with breakfast.”

“I love you so much right now,” she said. “Let’s be Norwegian. Can you arrange that?”

He chuckled and kissed the side of her head. “How about you retain your US citizenship and I bring home a lot more cheese? Hurry up and eat. There are presents and lots to do.”

“Christmas was last week, my darling.” The coffee was rich and delicious. “This is New Year’s Eve.”

“I am aware,” he said, eating some of her breakfast. “But since I am apt to give presents just because it’s a Wednesday, this should not come as a shock. So eat up, gorgeous girl, and have a quick shower.” He kissed her, his eyes as bright as his smile. “I have so much to show you.” He bounded out of the bedroom.

***  
Tia came down the stairs to find Gabriel bouncing on his heels, already dressed for the outdoors. “Ready for your surprises?” he asked.

“I damn well hope it’s a parka,” she said.

He grinned. “Not that you or I technically need one, since I can protect us from the cold, but I have to admit, I love the idea of you all dressed up like a snowbunny, so ta-da!” He pulled open a door to reveal a deep grey parka, matching fleece-lined snowboots, gloves, a scarf, and a truly obnoxious knit pom-pommed hat. He was wearing the same hat. 

Tia laughed out loud. “Outdoor day, is it?” she said as he helped her on with the coat.

“Yes, and your hair is going to freeze solid to your head. Allow me.” He snapped his fingers and it was instantly dry, and also she was dressed in the rest of the winter gear. He smiled and nodded his head. “Damn, I’m good. Come on, gorgeous girl.”

It was an overcast day, but the area surrounding their cabin was beautiful. The pine forest was dusted with snow, which lay in a deep white sheet over the ground. “How deep is it?” Tia asked.

“Almost a foot and a half,” Gabriel said. “Snowshoes or skis?”

“Snowshoes,” she said. “I’ve never tried them and I always wanted to.” She breathed in the crisp, fir-scented air. “Oh, it’s been a long time since I’ve seen snow like this.”

Gabriel was fitting the snowshoes to her boots. “Well, you’re going to see a lot of it. Not as much once we get into the deeper parts of the forest, though.”

“And why are we going deep into the forest?” She stood a little unsteadily, then took a few test steps until she felt that she had the hang of the snowshoes. “Are you going to leave me there to fend for myself until the dwarves find me?”

“That’s Germany, not Norway, and no, because I would never leave you anywhere, nor will I ever, if I can help it,” he said. “I am keeping you.”

She crunched over to him. “Good.” She inclined her head for a kiss; the one she received could have melted the snow. “Keep kissing me like that the only place we’re going into is the bedroom.”

He waggled his eyebrows at her and gave her ass a squeeze. “That’s later. And I am going to keep kissing you like that for the rest of your life, so you’d better get used to it. You are good and stuck with me, madamoiselle.”

“C’est bon,” she smiled. “So why the woods?”

“Because I want you to meet my wolves.”

*****  
Gabriel led her deep into the woods. The forest was dark and beautiful, all old pine and soft falls of needles and snow. They abandoned their snowshoes before long and left them in a conspicuous place so they could retrieve them on the way back. And on the off chance that they disappeared, of course, Gabriel could simply port them home. 

Along the way, Gabriel entertained Tia with tales of Loki--what was true, what wasn’t, what was exaggerated and what had actually happened. It was reminiscent of a talk they had had on their second date, when he was still pretending to be Loki and they had just started to get to know each other. Tia’s knowledge of Norse mythology and the Poetic Edda was something Gabriel adored, since it meant he could talk to her about the years he’d spent as the mischievous demigod and she would understand. It wasn’t something he’d ever known before, and there was a comfort in it he had never expected.

“And the wolves?” she asked as they walked. “Was Fenrir your son?”

“No,” he said. “I found him in the woods one night. He’d been hurt badly. My Dad, he was massive. This enormous grey wolf, whimpering like a puppy. He had two broken legs and all these other injuries. He fell off a cliff when he was chasing a rabbit. I healed him. He was my companion for a long time, and I got to know his mate and all their pups. Generation after generation of them, even the ones who went off to their own packs. I’ve done my best to protect the lineage, the population here. They’re mine, after all. At least, that’s how I feel about them.”

Tia smiled. “Shit, if I’d known that, I’d have brought home a dog ages ago.”

Gabriel put his arm around her shoulders and kissed the side of her face. “You think I haven’t considered it, if only to send it along with you when you hunt? And no, before you ask, you can’t take home a wolf pup. For one thing, they’re illegal in New Orleans.”

“It’s so cute how you talk about legal and illegal like it means a damn thing to either of us,” she said, leaning into his half embrace as they walked. 

“True,” he admitted. “But I like our house, and we have neighbors, and I am capable of being cautious, when it counts.”

They were in a small pine copse, the trees close and the ground soft with needles and moss. Most of the snow couldn’t reach through the pine boughs, so there was only a slight dusting on the ground. Gabriel led her to an old stump. “Wait here.”

She sat down and he took a few steps away. He stood still, listening to the sounds of the forest, then let out a soft whistle. After a few moments, a beautiful gray wolf padded silently out of the trees and straight to Gabriel. The wolf stopped a foot or so away and stared with yellow eyes for a moment before bowing low. 

Gabriel knelt on the pine needles and stroked the wolf, speaking softly to him. The wolf stood upright again and licked Gabriel’s face before sitting down before him. Gabriel motioned Tia over. “Walk slowly, then come kneel next to me.”

She did as she was asked. Once she was beside him on the ground, he said to the wolf, “Fenrir, dette er min kompis.”

The wolf--Fenrir, apparently--looked at Tia. Then, after a long moment, the beast inclined his head and moved close to her, baring the back of its neck.

Tia looked at Gabriel, utterly entranced. “Fenrir? He’s not…”

“No, no,” Gabriel said. “I just bring the name back every few generations. But go ahead. You can touch him.”

Tia raised her hand slowly, resting it on the wolf’s head and then stroking him. “Hello, handsome,” she said softly. “Aren’t you magnificent?”

“He’s almost six,” Gabriel said, stroking the wolf’s haunches. “He found his mate a few years ago, when he was a little older than three.”

“Took him a while,” Tia said, smiling as the wolf licked her cheek. “I thought they mated earlier.”

“Most do,” Gabriel agreed. “But he took his time.” He took the wolf’s head in his hands and looked into the animal’s eyes. “Hvor er Freya?”

In answer, the wolf took a step back and howled--not in alarm, not loudly, but low and clear, an inviting sound. In moments, a slightly smaller wolf padded in, followed by a small pack of pups. 

Tia put her hands to her mouth to stifle a squeal of surprise. She put her hand on Gabriel’s arm. “How old are they?”

“Uh, maybe six weeks?” Gabriel said. “It was a cold autumn and they mated early. Pups aren’t normally born until spring. If they weren’t mine, they probably wouldn’t have survived. But I keep an eye on them, made sure there’s plenty of game.”

The female wolf went straight to Gabriel, followed by the pups. The female nudged him hard with her head; he laughed and stroked her thick fur while the pups bounded around his thighs. “Vakker jente,” he said to her. “God mor.”

“What are you saying to her?” Tia asked. 

“I told her she was beautiful and a good momma,” he said, then addressed the female wolf again. “Gå til henne. Hun er trygg. Hun er min.”

The female wolf turned her attention to Tia, which meant that the pups also headed straight for her. Tia laughed with delight as she was nearly knocked backward by the pushy bitch and her playful brood. “Oh my god,” she said. “Hello, maman. You are gorgeous. And look at your babies. Oh, what gorgeous babies you have.”

“That’s Freya,” Gabriel said. Fenrir was half laying on his lap, pawing him for attention. “The pups are Francesca, Fortuna, Fog, and Friday. Two girls and two boys.”

“They’re magnificent,” Tia said, clearly trying to pet all five animals at once and failing utterly, but having the time of her life. Freya was trying to corral her pups and get attention at the same time, and this time Tia did end up on her back, covered in wolf pups.

“Nok!” Gabriel commanded, and the wolves immediately calmed. Freya lay beside Tia, two of the pups searching for teats and the other two content to lay near Tia, who had managed to get herself back into a sitting position. 

“They’re good, strong pups,” Gabriel said, watching the wolves. “I’ve protected their lineage for a long time. With time, this pack will grow, and some of the pups will start their own packs. When Fenrir dies, one of his sons will take over, and it will all continue on.” He looked up at her. “They mate for life, you know. They even mourn if they lose their mate.”

Tia moved the pups from her side to their mother, where they immediately started nursing. She stroked Freya’s head. “I didn’t know that. Well, I knew they mated for life; I’d heard that. But the mourning, I had no idea. Do you watch over all the packs?”

“Only my descendants,” he said. “Though I do send money to conservation organizations, and a few of them have had strange runs of good luck when it comes to finding new headquarters, or needing specialized vets. Things like that.”

She smiled at him. “I never knew you were such an animal lover.”

“Animals are innocent,” he said. “They’re pure. Loyal, if you can get them to trust you. But still feral. Even the domesticated ones are never 100% tame. There’s always that call in their blood, that streak of wild. Unpredictable. Beautiful. I’m pretty fond of those traits.” He winked at her.

A howl went off in the distance. Fenrir answered it and ran west; Freya gathered the pups and trotted south, her babies at her heels. Gabriel crawled to Tia and kissed her. “Am I good or am I good?” he asked with a grin.

“You are good,” she said, her arms around his neck. “Can we see them again?”

“Not today,” he said. He stood up and pulled her to her feet. “Fenrir is on a hunt. Freya will join him after she gets the pups safe. Maybe tomorrow.”

“Okay,” she said, then waggled the pompom on his hat. “What’s next, ‘Loki’?”

“You know sometimes I miss that,” he said. “But oh my dad, I will never forget the first time you called me by my real name. Once you were done screaming it at me for lying to you, I mean.”

“I wasn’t pleased, I admit,” she said. “But eventually I forgave you.”

“Yes, you did,” he said. He put his arm back around her shoulders. “I probably didn’t deserve it, but you did it anyway, and then you said my real name that night and that was it. I was pretty far gone already, but that night set it in stone. You owned me. You still do.”

“You’re very sentimental today,” she said with a smile. “Is it from being back in the old country?”

“Maybe,” he said. “You have to admit, it’s a pretty sentimental place. Dark forests, sparkling snow and ice, night comes early and the stars seem like they’re close enough to touch.”

“Sounds wonderful,” she said. “How long until sundown?”

They found their snowshoes and put them back on. “I let you sleep in, so not much longer now,” Gabriel said. “Probably just about enough time for us to reach and get settled at our next destination. If you don’t mind the walk, that is.”

“I’m enjoying this,” she said. “Let’s take our time.”

They wandered through the snow as the daylight slowly deepened and dusk crept upon them. Tia was lost in the views--the mountains, the pristine snow, the sight and sounds of ice tinkling in tree branches. The sunset burnished the landscape in gold and orange, and they stopped to watch it while sipping cups of warm mulled wine from a thermos Gabriel had brought along. She had her back to his chest and he had one arm around her waist, holding her loosely. He kissed the top of her head. “Having a good time?”

“Yes,” she said with a contented sigh. “It’s beautiful here. I am so glad you brought me.”

“I’ve wanted to for a while now,” he said. “This was my home for a long, long time. I like coming back here and I decided it was time, past time, really, to bring you with me.”

“Are we going back to the cabin?” she asked as they began to walk again.

“Not tonight,” he said. “But we’re almost where we are staying tonight. It’s just over that ridge, past the line of trees. Come on.”

They trudged on in their snowshoes until they reached their destination. Tia gasped when she saw it. “Oh, honey,” she breathed. “What is it?”

“Your room, madame,” he smiled. “Do you like it?”

“It’s amazing.” She looked utterly delighted. “I’ve never seen anything like it.”

“It” was a large glass igloo in the center of a field of snow. It was almost entirely windows, and through them could be seen quite an extravagant room, complete with a luxurious bed, table and chairs, a fireplace, and a large tub. There were dim lights and candles throughout, and food waiting on the table. 

They took a walk around it. “Oh, angel,” she said. “This is… my god, even for you, this is incredible.”

“Ready to go inside?” he asked.

“God yes.”

The interior of the igloo was warm and comfortable. They shed their layers in a small side room so as not to bring in the snow. Once they were inside, Gabriel handed her a mug of wine and a small package. “Something comfortable to change into,” he smiled. 

She raised an eyebrow at him. “Comfortable?”

He chuckled. “Yes, comfortable. There’s even a fluffy bathrobe hanging on the bathroom partition. Go. I’ll get dinner plated.”

Tia did as she was bid and came out shortly thereafter in her fluffy bathrobe and a deep purple set of winter-silk pajamas. “Hello, gorgeous girl,” he said. “Hungry?”

“Starving, handsome man,” she answered, taking a proffered seat at the small table. 

Dinner was a sumptuous feast of local specialties like a rich mutton stew with potatoes, but also some of her favorites from home--crawfish etoufee, steamed crab, and oysters. Dessert was local cheese, meringues, and cloudberries with fresh whipped cream, all accompanied by a sweet and very strong mead, which Gabriel said he’d put aside for a special occasion many years ago. When Tia asked if that was angel-many or human-many, he said only, “Yes.”

After eating, Gabriel led her to an enormous plush pillow on the floor of the living room area. It was plenty big enough for two and piled high with cashmere throws. He helped her into it and tucked blankets around her, then went around the room to extinguish most of the lights before joining her in the lush nest. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. “Still having fun?”

She leaned up slightly to look directly at him. “I am having a wonderful time,” she said. “But this is all pretty doting and extravagant, even for you. You planning on letting me in on what’s going on? Am I dying?”

“Absolutely not,” he said. “To both questions. Get comfortable, Geeg. The show’s about to start.”

“Gabriel…” she began but he silenced her with a kiss. “Ssshhh,” he said, his finger to her lips. “After. I promise. Drink. Snuggle. Watch.”

“You’re up to something,” she said. “And I mean to find…”

“Shhh, Geeg,” he said, pointing overhead. “Just trust me, and look up.”

She did. “Oh. Oh my....”

The glass ceiling of the igloo offered the perfect view of not only the night sky but also the striking colors of the aurora borealis. The radiant lights shimmered across the clear expanse in an ethereal display--sheets of greens, blues, and purples, smaller areas of reds, orange, and yellow, and occasional flashes of pale, icy white. 

Tia gasped as the colors arced and pulsed, and she reached for Gabriel’s hand. “Oh, Gabriel, it’s beautiful.” She was gazing open-mouthed at the sky, her eyes wide and enchanted. 

“Yeah, the old man really outdid himself on this,” Gabriel said. “We’re in there, my brothers and I. He took parts of our essence to create the colors--blues and purples for Michael, greens for Raphael, reds for Lucifer, and the whites and yellows are for me, especially when they flash more gold. The silvery mist is from the seraphs, like Castiel--it’s caused by light reflections from all the colors. When I was in my self-imposed witsec, I watched the aurora every night. It was the only connection I had to my family. It’s part of the reason I hid here for so long.”

“Being thought of as a demigod probably helped,” she said, not taking her eyes off the sky. 

“It didn’t hurt.”

They watched the lights for over an hour, until the colors faded away. Gabriel snapped his fingers to strengthen the fire in the fireplace, but he didn’t bring up any of the other lights. When Tia gave him a questioning look, he brushed her hair back from her face and said, “You know I love looking at you by firelight.” 

“You are sentimental tonight,” she smiled. 

“With good reason,” he said, then reached just underneath the huge pillow and brought out a small wooden box. He opened it and held it out to her, the diamond in the ring catching the reflections of the flames and sparkling, as bright as the stars. “So what do you say, Geeg? You and me, babe. How about it?”

She blinked at the ring, then at him, a smile on her lips. “But the necklace,” she said, her hand going the feather pendant around her neck. “I thought…”

“It was, but this… this would seal it,” he explained. “It has blessings on it--my brother, your knuckle-headed pseudo-brothers, even your uncle. I asked them all. They all said yes.” He took the ring from the box and held it up, a small smile on his face that was for her alone, much like he was. “You are the love of my very long life, Tia Brigette Beausoleil. I want you to be mine, always. I want to be yours, if you’ll have me. Completely.”

She didn’t hesitate. “Yes.”

For a second, he was shocked. He had been confident that she would say yes, or he never would have given her the feather in the first place or allowed her to help him with his wings. But to hear it out loud was amazing. “Yeah? Really?”

She laughed. “Of course, it’s yes.”

“Then I guess you’d better wear this.” He put the ring on her finger, then pulled her into his arms and kissed her long and hard as a chorus of joyful wolf howls sounded in the distance. 

TIa laughed, disrupting the kiss. “I guess the kids approve,” she smiled. 

“I knew they would,” he said. He kissed her again, his hands now in her hair. “I love you. Like I’ve never loved anyone, mortal or immortal. You are everything.”

“Oh, my sweet angel,” she said, carding her hands through his dark gold hair as he began kissing her face and neck. “I love you.”

“From the first second I saw you, I knew you were going to change everything.” He was reaching under her pajama top now, his hands stroking her back. “When you turned me down for a drink, I had no idea what to do.”

“You figured it out,” she said, pulling off the top. “By the time you kissed me, I was ready to come out of my own skin.”

“Best kiss of my life,” he said. “Until the next one, and the next, and the next. Every single one gets better and better.” He brushed her hair back from her face. “Every day. Every minute.”

She kissed him, soft and slow and long. “You are wearing too much,” she whispered. 

“I bet you can fix that.” He was kissing her neck again. 

“Better get under these covers, then.”

 

Gabriel was happy to do so, and in moments their clothes were gone and her skin was silk under his hands. He pushed himself up on his arms and gazed down at her. “You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.”

“Gabriel.” She pulled him down on top of her, so close he could feel her heartbeat. He ran his hands down her sides to her hips, reaching beneath her to change the angle, just a bit, just enough to push himself inside as he kissed her again. She moaned against his mouth. “Yes,” she sighed. 

“Yes,” he agreed. “Always yes.” 

They made love slowly, exploring each other’s bodies in that way that only longtime lovers can. He knew every inch of her skin but he still managed to discover something new, like a spot behind her right knee that made her gasp when he pressed it. She found something new on him as well, when she dragged her fingernails accidentally but precisely over the spot on his shoulder blades where his wings were rooted. It was exquisite, sending a burst of pleasure through him that was almost painful. He couldn’t help pressing in deep when she did that, and she made a sound like a small cry and held him even tighter, begging him for more, yes, please, yes, so he returned to the familiar, moving inside of her the way he knew she wanted, faster and harder until she cried out, her entire body tensed and shaking, her nails digging into his back at that perfect spot again and it was all he could take. “Gigi. Oh, fuck, yes, Gigi.” He collapsed against her, his breath ragged and his body spent.

After a short time, once breathing had returned to normal, Gabriel snapped his fingers and suddenly they were in the bedroom under the warm eiderdown. There was a fire in the fireplace and the moon and stars shone bright through the skylights. He rested his cheek against her hair and sighed. “I wonder if you know how well and truly stuck with me you are, gorgeous girl.”

She nestled in close. “I do actually listen when you talk, you know. I know the stakes. And I was happy to say yes. Hell, baby, I was, I am thrilled.”

“Good.” He arranged the blankets around them both, making sure she was comfortable and warm for sleep.He kissed her softly and whispered as she was dozing off, “But you still can’t have a wolf puppy.”

“I hate you,” she murmured with a sleepy smile.

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Norwegian Translations:  
> dette er min kompis -- this is my mate  
> Hvor er Freya -- where is Freya  
> Vakker jente...God mor -- beautiful girl...good mother  
> Gå til henne. Hun er trygg. Hun er min. -- Go to her. She is safe. She is mine.  
> Nok! -- Enough!
> 
> I have never been more nervous to post something in my life, so please, I beg of you, comment and critique. This one was a toughie, and I truly hope I managed to do it right.


End file.
